bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Birthday Planned for Disaster
Invitations; Fun To Be Had Everyone knows three things. Death and Taxes remain... but so does crappy birth-day parties. Tristeza Desgaste, Bailarin Mareado, and their daughter; Adalina Mareado walked steadily upon the sandy dunes. Adalina was having her first trip here; and it was... odd and unpleasant to her. Her hand in her mother-figure; Bailarin, her energy was already waning. Luckily they hadn't met any other Hollows or Arrancars yet... it would be bothersome if they did. Tristeza sighed as she continued to walk on. Why had Bailarin decided to be so nice all of a sudden; especcially to the man that caused so much inner conflict? Bailarin couldn't wait to meet the family; Tereya... Nori... their daughter; it would be fun! Yeah riiight. Inside, any parent would've stood dumbfounded at the scene. There was the banners overhead, as well as several other decorations to celebrate what was to be Mitsune Haruo's birthday. However, there was a table centered in the living room, with Tereya Haruo and the said daughter, as well as the husband, seated at it. Between them were several drinks, almost filling up the whole table itself. Tereya was drinking again. But so was Mitsune. Once again, the wife had put a bad influence on the girl... with a drinking contest. Nori was already passed out in the chair; it was predictable that he'd be the first one to lose, even with a little girl at the table. In contrast to the other two, he was only able to drink ten bottles before passing out. His head rested against the back of the chair, and the rest of his body laid limp in it's body. If anybody tried to wake him, they'd have a hell of a hard time doing so. A light snore escaped his throat... "Bitch... You're going down." If someone hadn't been watching her say it, they would've considered it impossible for those words to come out of the mouth of the adorable little girl sitting at the table. She had to sit on a few textbooks in order to be at equal height with her opponent... But the number of bears surrounding her person outnumbered that of her opponent by one. It seemed she was a faster drinker, too! Almost the second after she had finished her sentence, she slammed the bottom of another bottle on the table. Tristeza and Bailarin walked in. Bailarin was immediately disturbed; and covered Adalina's eyes. With only Adalina yelling out; "Stop it mom! I can't see what their doing!" Bailarin mumbled, "You don't need too sweety..." Tristeza smirked, "Oh; drinking party, I'm in!" Bailarin rolled her eyes... of course Tristeza would join in the immorality. Tristeza swiped a mug glass and took a quick gulp. Relaxing against the wall. "Nice place you got here..." Adalina continued to try to look; to which Bailarin didn't stop anymore... not like she could do anything about it, plus, Tristeza had already joined in. That's when Tereya stopped, took a shocked look over towards the newcomers... then stared blankly and shrugged. Without concern for anyone, she continued to drink her guts out, determined to keep up with her daughter. She'd ask why the bitches were here later... right now, she was going to teach Mitsune a lesson. "Who the fuck're you?" The guest of honor didn't have the same manners as her mother. Even as she spoke, half of her mouth was busy drinking the bottle dry. Strangely, it didn't seem like the little monster's speech was slurring, nor did she seem to be getting tipsy from the beer... There was the possibility she was cheating. Garganta was throat in spanish, wasn't it? Adalina peered over to Mitsune. So this was the other girl that her Mom had talked about. Smiling sheepishly; she was shy at first... how she would break out of her 'box' admist heathens... was of no clue to her parent. Tristeza smiled, "Got a mouth on this one, hehehe." "Oi, why don't you shut the fuck up and keep on drinking, if you're gonna jump in...!" Tereya declared, her voice slightly slurry. "Nnnnnn..." A groan escaped Nori's mouth. Everyone was too loud. It was interferring with his sleep. Mitsune responded to Tereya by throwing a now-empty bottle at her head, watching as it shattered into a million pieces and covered the woman with liquor. After a slight paused, she picked up another bottle and prepared to do the same to the new party guest. Tristeza grasped the bottle; instantly the bottle seemed to vanish away; Sonido having vanished it away. "Hey now..." "I don't feel like drinking until I puke..." Bailarin sighed, but walked into the kitchen. "Hey Nori." looking at him; she smiled; a less enthused smile then she had years ago; but none the less a smile. Adalina smiled, the noise around her was giving her a headache, but it was so exciting. Adalina was hiding behind Bailarin's skirt; a timid expression on her face as she glanced to the Haruo family. That was when Tereya purposely decided to stop, eyes finally drifting over towards the two former enemies. "All right..." She said calmly, alloweing herself to turn towards the two. "What in the hell are you doing here?" Her question and tone wasn't much different from Mitsune's, rude and filled with an irritated boredom. Her eyes also drifted towards the child hiding behind Bailarin. "And who's the kid?" It appeared that Bailarin didn't realize Nori was asleep. Her greeting was met with a combination of a twitch and a yawn. If he could've rolled over in the chair, he would've! This was uncomfortable... he wanted the couch! Or the bed! Or both! Mitsune paused, slightly, then vomited; covering her two other opponents in the brown/orange phlegm. Then, she burped, hopped down from her table, and ran into the bathroom. Mitsune's birthday was fun! Tristeza simply waved off the vomit; using her manipulation of air to remove the disgusting bile. Her use of the particular scent also allowed for the smell to vanish; plus moods would lighten. Adalaina flinched at the actions. This place was a mad-house... the perfect Asylum going... horribly wrong. Or... perfect. Depending on how you looked at it. Adalina decided to go look for Mitsune by herself. Bailarin looked to Adalina and then Tereya. "That's our daughter, Adalina." "And we're here because we got invitations to the party... supposedly." "But I'm not sure if the tag 'birth-day' was approiate' anymore..." "OH MY GOD--" Immediately, Tereya re-coiled back in disgust. "I know you couldn't hold it in, but god damn...." She was stuck with the vomit on her, and unwilling to stand it, she decided to stand up. "I'm outta here..." As she started to walk up the stairs, she looked over her shoulder and grinned. "Fuck birthdays... this is just the life of the family..." With that, she ran upstairs to go change. "W-what?!" The shout woke up Nori, who practically leaped out of his chair. Unfortunately, that made him land on the large amount of bottles covering it's surface, and he thrashed around on them until they were nearly all on the floor. With his snapping upwards, he glared at the two guests in place of his wife. He would've cursed them out... But... Something smelled nice... Bailarin raised a brow. Tristeza only smirked. "Finally; the dead do rise! Who knew?" Adalina glanced around the hall, carefully peeking. "Hello?" her voice tender and silent, she wasn't sure if she was even allowed here... her Mom or Tristeza might get mad... It took the clueless man a few seconds to realize who the two people near him were, and why they were here. "You came!" He shouted enthusiastically. The smile on his face was warm and polite, expressing his joy at the possibility that he actually had friends. "I was worried you wouldn't come, because... Well... My wife tried to kill you, and I was a total asshole..." Instantly, his happy expression became a frown. "Hi!" The voice came from behind the girl; even with the sweet tone, it was still obvious it was Mitsune's. But, she didn't mind! The more people at her party, the more presents! Looking behind her; Adalina flinched; and grasped the front of her chest for a moment. "Oh, you scared me." giggling a bit. "What's your name?" the usual initiation of friendship, Adalina thought this girl was fast... or she hid. Tristeza nodded, "Oh; me too; but don't worry, I'm fiiine." drinking some more of the beer; she smirked 'sweetly'. If it was possible... Bailarin on the other hand nodded, "I've gotten over it; I don't really care anymore, I've chosen to just continue on. It took me awhile; but eventually we found Adalina, my daughter." smiling soon afterwards at the thought of their foster-child. "Nyeh, well, drink all the beer you want, and I'm sure she's adorable. Though... You may want to keep her away from Mitsune..." Nori pointed out, frowning. If the girl pissed her off, she'd go into a psychotic rage and kill her. Or, in the least, make her cry. He didn't want that to happen! "Are either of you wearing perfume..?" "Mitsune's name is Mitsune." Mitsune pointed out, not at all upset by the redundancy in her sentence. In one, swift move, she appeared in front of the girl and gave her a tight hug, inhaling a lungful of her scent as she did so. After a few moments, she exhaled; nearly shuddering as she did so. "You smell... nice..." "And my name is Adalina!" she nearly wierded out at the way Mitsune 'smelled' her, but it was fine, she didn't mind. "Thanks, and I like your dress." Tristeza added, "Oh I planned on it..." Bailarin butted in, "Why should I keep Adalina from Mitsune...?" "Is she sick or something?" Clearly; mental status was not in the list of topic choices. ".... You walked in on her having a drinking contest with her mother, and you really have to ask?" Nori mumbled, averting his gaze from her to Tristeza. At least this one wasn't mad at him. He couldn't deal with both of them being mad at him... And he was relatively sure he couldn't beat them both in a fight. So, he couldn't throw them out... Shortly, Nori picked up another bottle of luke-warm beer, determined to make himself pass out again. "You came here for Mitsune's birthday party, right?" Mitsune asked, releasing the girl. "D-do you wanna be friends? You have a nice dress too!" "Oh; yeah..." Bailarin had to admit; she had questioned the obvious. Adalina nodded, "Yep!" She had enjoyed the hug; her eyes closing in an upside-down U, she nodded, "Yeah! Best-friends too?" "And thanks, teehee." "Just so both of you know, this isn't going to be very exciting. There's really nothing to do. We're going to eat some cake, and then probably carry on like nothing special happened. You didn't have to come." Nori sighed. It was true. The only thing keeping him from becoming depressed was the scent in the room... One of the was wearing perfume, he could tell! "Mhm! Best-friends!... What do you wanna do?" Mitsune mumbled. It appeared she was a bit shy, when she actually got to know somebody. Or, at least, had a few minutes of conversation with someone she liked. Bailarin nodded, "I figured as much; but it seems good to atleast relax." taking a seat on the couch; she wanted to atleast sit. Tristeza on the other hand sighed, "Yeesh, such cheep booze." taking another swig; she placed the mug on the table. Adalina looked to Mitsune. "We can play outside, or draw... or ummm... play tag, OH! Maybe hide and seek?" she wasn't sure; maybe Mitsune had an idea. Adalina had no clue what the rules were here; she felt like breaking them if so; but had the worry that her Mom might get on to her. "Well... Who's your new girlfriend, Bail?" Nori prodded, glancing at the woman he was asking about. If the booze were so cheap, she didn't have to drink them! Beer did taste like piss, after all. If she wanted better beer, Tristeza could get it herself. "I dunno. Do you wanna go back into the living room..? Mitsune says she's thirsty and wants a drink." Mitsune burped loudly, then blushed and covered her mouth in embarassment. Maybe she should watch herself around this one... "Sure!" she smiled at Mitsune; it made her giggle, but was a tad disturbed at the thought. Tristeza butted in, "Name is Tristeza. We've met once; I blew you in chunks; you healed. Something like that..." Bailarin nodded, "Yeah; that's her." ".... I'm so sure you did." Nori growled. It was okay if she wanted to drink all of the piss and get shit-faced, but if she was suddenly going to start spewing lies about things, he was going to order her to leave. "You may not remember; been a good... I don't know. I'm too lazy to count the tens of years gone by." Tristeza shrugged; the drink non-effectant to her. She was an able drinker... Joining the living room with Mitsune; she peeked at the adults; making sure to stay behind Mitsune. She hadn't met Mitsune's father or mother yet... she was still curious to whether they were nice.